Friendship and Sushi
by Pricat
Summary: Things get fun when Platyborg enters the life of Agent L's friend helping her adjust to change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was something that popped into my head today, but it's about a certain cybernetic platypu but he's regressed but I fibnd him and things get fun along with adventures.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was sn normal day in Danville, as a young cybernetic platypus was walking through the streets, but was six years old, due to an accident in the 2nd Dimension with a Regressinator but had ran away as he had been in a shelter and wanted a family, but was tired as he lay on a tattered blanket as his eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

A young dark red haired female was leaving the store, carrying grocery bags, as a dark brown red furred female platypus who was wearing goggleds on her head, as they lived in Doof's apartment but helped out with groceries but the platypus female was also a secret agent, who was Doof's frenemy along with her partner and boyfriend Perrty.

But the dark red haired female heard whimpering, as it was coming from an alleyway, as she entered bu smiled, seeing Platyborg but he looked younger but Leah saw her pick im up, but wondered how he'd gotten to this dimension but was badly needing a home, and family, but the dark brown red furred platypus female had a feeling her nakama wanted to take him home, as she nodded.

"Yes, Yes I do, Leah-chan

We can't leave him out here alone.\3 she told her.

Leah saw her use her long cane, while holding Platyborg in her arms.

"Let's go home, Leah." she said as they left.

They then arrived at Doof's building, but heard laughter, as Doof was playing with Jerry, his special little guy.

Doof wondered why Platyborg was younger but decided not to ask, seeing Carley go to her and Leah's room, but he smiled knowing she would care about Platyborg, as he needed love, but would help her.

* * *

Perry was eating dinner with Doof and his friends, but he had big news to tell Leah, but hoped she'd like it, as she'd get to be part of his host family, but the dark brown red furred female's eyes widened, knowing Carley was anxious, as she and Leah were nakamas, but the teal furred male had a feeling this would've happened, if he told hiher.

Doof would help her out later, but Leah would help her, but sighed but she would bring her leftovers, but Perry felt bad about this.

She sighed, as she kept eating.

* * *

Carley was bonding with the six year old Platyborg, but she was stroking him as he was scared, but heard the door open, seeing Doof come in, but saw she was upset, but was sitting on the bed but was rubbing her back.

"Aw, it's okay, kiddo.

I knew this would upset you.

What's in your head right now?" he said gently.

"That Leah won't vcome back, if she leaves." she replied.

He understood, as he saw her hugging Platyborg, but heard the door open, seeing Leah enter, but she then climbed onto the bed.

"Doofy, I can take it from here." she told him.

He hoped she could help the girl feel better.

* * *

I'm not leaving you, you know that?

You're my best nakama.

I'm just gonna be living at a different house, and we'll still be together everyday." she said.

"You promise, that nothing will change?" the female asked.

Leah knew her friend found change hard and scary, but she'd get used to it, especially with Platyborg here, as she could help him.

"i PROMISE, BRO." SHE TOLD HER NUZZLING HER.

tHE DARK RED HAIRED FEMALE THEN HUGGED HER NAKAMA, AS THE THREE OF THEM FELL ASLEEP.


	2. Looking After Platyborg

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing and hope she likes.**

* * *

Leah was awoken by the alarm clock, as she saw that Carley was still asleep, with Platyborg beside her, as the six year old cybernetic platypus had been afraid to sleep alone, and the dark red haired female agreed, knowing it was okay, but the dark brown red furred female platypus knew she was moving in with Perry tonight, knowing her nakama might be upset, but she'd help her feel better.

She nuzzled her awake, as the dark red haired female's eyes opened, knowing she had to get ready for college but was worried about Platyborg, as he wanted her to stay with him all day.

She then got dressed, but saw Platyborg begin to stir, rubbing sleep from his young eyes.

"Hey, good morning, buddy." Leah said.

"G-Good morning." he replied nervously.

They noticed he was shy, which was odd, remembering how different he was before he was regressed, but they thought he was cute, as they went to have breakfast, but Doof smiled seeing Platyborg eating.

"Doofy, can you watch Platyborg for me?

While I'm at college?" Carley asked.

He nodded in reply, as he was curious to be with the young Platyborg, but Leah would help him out.

"Thanks, Doofy." she said hugging him.

He blushed, knowing he liked the feeling, but saw what time it was, but Platyborg was on her leg, not wanting her to leave, but Leah got him off.

He then pouted, being in a corner by himself.

They would help him out of his bad mood.

* * *

Platyborg was curious, as he was playing with a soccer ball, in Doof's living room, as Leah had been playing soccer with him, as it'd gotten him out of his bad mood but he saw that Doof was busy, but she didn't see hm almost break something, but caught the ball, but she saw him clutch his head.

"You okay, Platyborgie?

You look like you're in pain.

Is it your head?" she asked him.

He then whimpered, as she got his medicine but got him to open his bill, as he took the medicine but he was relaxing, as he was taking an nap but Doof joined her.

"Aw, he's cute, sleeping huh?" he said to her.

"Yep, he is." she told him.

He then went to make lunch.


	3. Jealous Of Jerry

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and sorry for not updaying, but felt like it.**

**Platyborg's jealous, as Jerry's here and thinks that he's gonna steal Doofy from him, but Leah and the others will help him see that there's plenty of love to go around.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Platyborg woke up from his nap, as Doof had made lunch, but the youngster wondered where his owner was, knowing she was at college, but he was hoping she'd be back soon but was happy playing with Doof.

He was eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, but was excited about going to the park as the cybernetic youngster liked playing there, but Leah saw him taking his soccer ball, as he could play soccer there.

"I see somebody's happy, about going out." she told him.

Thw cybernetic platypus youngster was curious, seeing a chubby young platypus male hug Doof, making him angry.

The dark brown red furred female platypus smiled, as she was happy seeing Jerry was here, but knew that he liked being around Doof and had special needs.

"Come on, P-Borg." she said.

They were then walking out of the apartment on all fours, but she noticed that he was quiet, but had a feeling he was jealous of Jerry.

She needed to explain, that Doof still loved and cared about him.

She then was playing soccer with him, as she was very good at it, making Platyborg amazed as they were having fun.

"Wow, you rock the soccer world!

How come you're so good. at soccer?" he asked.

The female dark brown red furred platypus smiled, at his compliment.

"i've been playing soccer for a long time, Platyborg." shw told him.

But they then went to the playground, but were having fun, but hoped this would help him out, but after a while, they were sitting under a tree.

"You're jealous of Jerry, aren't you?" she asked.

"Maybe, as he's taking Doofy away from me." he told her.

She understood, as she knew this would happen, as Jerry needed Doof's attention because of his special needs.

Platyborg understood, as he hoped that she was right.

* * *

Doof laughed, as he was playing with Jerry, as he'd missed his special little guy, but seeing him hug him was making him feel good, as he'd missed him but the chubby teal furred male was happy being with his Doof again.

"i really missed you, Jerry.

Thank goodness, Dr Coconut found you.

We can be together, again." he told him.

"Dr Coconut, good.

He bring Jerry back." Jerry said through his translator.

He then saw a dark purple haired girl enter, as she'd came back from college, but smiled seeing Doof playing with Jerry, but went to do homework, as she was tired but she hoped Platyborg was okay.

"Platyborg's okay, kiddio.

We've been playing all day, and having fun." he told her.

Jerry was playing with balls, but having fun, but Doof knew he was going to be happy being here.

* * *

Jerry was having cookies and milk, as Leah and Platyborg returned from the park, but Doof saw the cybernetic youngster was growling, as he was getting a snack.

He was making a peanut butter sandwich, but drinking soda but saw Doof enter, as he knew Platyborg needed attention too, but knew that Jerry being here was making him angry, but knew Jerry wouldn't hit him, as Leah had taught him it wasn't okay to hit, unless somebody hit him first.

"It's not Jerry's fault, as he has specil needs.

That's why he gets extra attention from me, as I created him." he said.

Platyborg was in awe, hearing that part but wondered what Doof had meant by that, as he went into the room he shared with his owner, but sitting on the floor, listening to music, and eating, as his owner was taking an nap after finishing homework.

He was thinking about what Doof had said, but he hoped he was right, but was thinking.

He then relaxed, but smiled, deploying his wings.


End file.
